Trinité
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: OS Lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, James est envoyé en mission kamikaze par le Ministère. Il y est obligé, à moins d’avoir deux enfants à charge. Devenu stérile par accident peu après la naissance d’Harry, James est condamné. A moins que…


_**A/N :**__ Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire (je vous l'avais dit que je restais une accro aux fics ^^) Il s'agit d'une OS se déroulant à l'époque Maraudeurs et centrée sur le couple James/Lily. Je l'avais commencée il y a plus d'un an mais il y a plusieurs jours, j'ai enfin trouvé l'envie de la continuer et de l'achever. Donc la voilà pour vous ! J'espère que cela vous plaira… Bises et bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. _

* * *

**TRINITE**

La guerre faisait rage. Chaque jour, les journaux sorciers imprimaient de nouveaux noms de morts dans la rubrique nécrologique dont la longueur était affolante en cette période de terreur. Morts d'Aurors, de civils, d'enfants… Nul n'était épargné. Et nul n'était à l'abri, Voldemort gagnant en puissance jour après jour.

Un matin, James s'éveilla l'esprit troublé, en sueur et tout aussi fatigué qu'au moment où il était allé se coucher. L'angoisse omniprésente de ces derniers temps de terreur étant déjà peu propice à un sommeil paisible, la convocation qu'il avait reçu du Ministère quelques jours auparavant n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le message, venant du Bureau des Aurors, l'avait convoqué pour ce matin, disant simplement que c'était urgent, sans développer davantage.

Aussi, ce fut distrait et quelque peu appréhensif que James se leva ce matin-là. Le froid envahit ses jambes lorsqu'il quitta le lit et la douce chaleur des draps. Il prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, afin de ne pas réveiller sa femme, laquelle dormait toujours paisiblement sur le lit.

Avant de quitter la pièce, James se retourna un bref instant pour l'observer. Le visage endormi de Lily exprimait une douce sérénité, ses mèches rousses étalées sur l'oreiller et sa poitrine se soulevant avec une régularité paisible au rythme de sa respiration. James lança un dernier regard fugitif et aimant sur son corps entortillé dans les draps, et referma avec douceur la porte derrière lui.

ooo

Une heure plus tard, James se trouvait dans la salle de réunion du Bureau des Aurors, au Ministère. Apparemment, la convocation avait été adressée à d'autres Aurors, que James connaissait de vue. Ils étaient cinq en tout, et aucun ne savait pour quelle raison on les avait fait venir, ni ce que l'on attendait eux.

Aussi, l'impatience s'accrut davantage lorsque le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, se montra enfin dans la salle et déclara la séance ouverte, du haut de son estrade. Après une breve et banale allocution annonçant de début de la session, il en vient finalement à ce qui les amenait ici.

– Voyez-vous, commença-t-il. Vous avez été convoqués ici pour une raison précise que je vais vous exposer dans un instant. Tout d'abord, sachez que ce sera une mission hors du commun, que nous aurions aimé éviter, mais qui s'avère aujourd'hui, dans la situation de guerre actuelle, inévitable. Et en choisissant le métier d'Auror, vous vous êtes exposés à cette éventualité radicale.

A cette première déclaration, le visage de James se figea, le rythme des battements de son cœur accéléra, et ses mains se firent moites. Il commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

– Tous les cinq avez été choisis sur plusieurs critères spécifiques, poursuivit Scrimgeour. Et après une longue et délicate sélection, vous avez été tous les cinq désignés comme étant les plus aptes à effectuer cette mission…

Il commença alors à énumérer les critères physiques et psychologiques les ayant désignés, lorsque, perdant patience, l'un des Aurors le coupa.

– Par Morgane ! Comptez-vous entretenir encore longtemps ce suspense insupportable ou allez-vous enfin nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? rugit l'Auror.

Un léger brouhaha de mécontentement vint donner suite à cette réclamation, à laquelle James demeura coi. Lui avait compris ce qui les attendait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Scrimgeour parvint à rappeler sa troupe à l'ordre et put finalement poursuivre son propos.

– Toutes les attaques de baguettes ayant été lancées sur Vous-Savez-Qui ont échouées. Même les _Avada Kedavra_ que sont parvenus à lancer certains de nos hommes sur lui. Il semble être imperméable à toute forme de magie lancée par une baguette. Donc, des mesures plus radicales s'imposent. L'idée vient du sortilège _Exitium_. Comme vous le savez, une fois lancé sur quelqu'un, ce sortilège rend la personne porteuse d'une puissance magique destructrice incomparable. Et si le moindre sort est lancé sur cette personne, cette dernière explose, libérant ainsi toute la puissance destructrice que le sortilège _Exitium_ lui a fait contenir.

Scrimgeour soupira. C'était un homme dur et n'ayant jamais eu peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, mais le fait d'annoncer ainsi, à ces hommes loyaux et courageux, qu'ils allaient mourir, était de loin la chose la plus délicate, la plus difficile et la plus cruelle qui lui ait été donnée d'effectuer. Condamner des meurtriers et des Mangemorts était chose facile, en tuer de sa propre main ne lui posait pas de problème. Mais mener ses propres troupes droit à la mort – même pour la bonne cause – était tout simplement atroce.

– Vous voulez dire que… vous voulez faire de nous des bombes humaines ? réussit à articuler l'un des Aurors.

– C'est effectivement, et malheureusement l'idée, admit Scrimgeour en essayant de garder une voix neutre malgré la répugnance que lui inspirait cette solution. Vous-Savez-Qui étant inattaquable par baguettes, faute de puissance sans doute, un autre moyen s'impose. Et rien n'est plus puissant que le corps humain, pas même une baguette. Avec ce sortilège, Vous-Savez-Qui ne pourra pas résister. Cinq hommes est le nombre nécessité afin d'accumuler la puissance magique nécessaire à sa destruction totale, selon les évaluations concernant sa force.

Un silence de mort vint suivre cette annonce. Se retournant alors vers ses camarades d'infortune, James chercha à déceler dans les visages de ces hommes ce que lui-même éprouvait. De l'incompréhension, de la peur. Mais également du courage et de la détermination. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Scrimgeour, en choisissant ce métier, ils avaient accepté l'idée d'une telle éventualité. Un Auror était un guerrier, et un bouclier. Et la perspective de sacrifier devait être acceptée, et même considérée comme un honneur, car si elle pouvait contribuer à la fin de cette période cauchemardesque et ainsi sauver la vie de tous ces innocents et ces enfants tués chaque jour par la guerre, alors leur sacrifice était nécessaire, et ne serait pas vain. Ils mourraient en héros.

Et c'est ainsi que cette idée fut acceptée par les cinq hommes. Néanmoins, en regardant ses compagnons, James eut soudain une révélation, un élément qui avait son importance dans l'histoire et qui, à ses yeux, changeait la donne.

De ces cinq hommes, James était non seulement le seul marié, mais également le seul père de famille.

ooo

Tandis que la réunion venait de s'achever et que tout le monde quittait la salle, James se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'estrade où Scrimgeour était en train de rassembler ses affaires.

– Mr Scrimgeour ? J'aurais aimé vous parler.

– De quoi s'agit-il, Potter ? répondit ce dernier en baissant ses yeux sombres vers James. Désirez-vous des détails supplémentaires sur la mission ? Je vous rappelle qu'étant prévue pour dans six mois, plusieurs réunions seront encore organisées sur ce sujet et…

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, coupa James d'une voix sèche. Mr Scrimgeour, je me demandais en fait si ma… candidature à ce _poste _n'était pas… une erreur.

A ces mots, Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils et une lueur de déception et d'ironie naquit alors dans ses yeux.

– Une erreur, dites-vous ? Vous pensez peut-être que votre personne vaut mieux que vos camarades, qui eux ont accepté leur mission dignement et sans une plainte ? Serait-ce de la lâcheté, Potter ?

– Non, je ne crois pas valoir mieux que les autres et je sais bien que la mort est un risque dans ce métier, que j'ai accepté en en étant parfaitement conscient ! s'impatienta James en haussant le ton. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ma situation est injuste par rapport à celle des autres.

– Quelle situation, Potter ?

– Les quatre autres sont célibataires, et sans enfants à charge.

– Eh bien ?

– Moi je suis marié, déclara James. Et j'ai un enfant, Harry. Il vient d'avoir sept mois.

– Potter…

– J'ai des responsabilités envers ma famille avant le Ministère ! Si je disparais, ma femme ne pourra pas s'en sortir toute seule, soupira James. Elle ne travaille pas, et étant enfant de Moldus, sa famille ne pourra pas l'aider à ce niveau-là… Mes parents à moi sont décédés, et… mon fils… Comment puis-je envisager de le priver de son père ? De quitter une famille qui a besoin de moi ?

– Potter, je comprends votre position, mais selon les critères requis pour cette mission, vous étiez les cinq seuls Aurors à pouvoir l'accomplir, lui dit Scrimgeour en croisant les bras. Je suis navré pour votre famille, mais la loi reste la même, que vous soyez marié ou pas. Et puis, vous n'avez qu'un seul enfant…

A ces derniers mots, James dressa l'oreille.

– Que voulez-vous dire, par le fait que je n'aie _qu'un seul_ enfant ?

ooo

Plus tard dans la matinée, Lily était en train d'arranger des bouquets de fleurs pour décorer le salon. Harry dormait tranquillement dans son parc non loin d'elle, lui offrant ainsi un paisible moment de détente, son activité apaisante lui permettant de s'occuper et de se distraire un peu avant le retour de James et la révélation de cette convocation qui semblait si importante. Néanmoins, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas grand-chose. James s'inquiétait trop depuis le début de la guerre.

Lily allait achever son troisième bouquet lorsque son activité fut interrompue par des coups à la porte. Instantanément, la jeune femme tressaillit. A cette époque de terreur, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, comme à des Mangemorts devant chez soi. Aussi, ce fut avec appréhension et la baguette à la main que Lily se rapprocha de l'entrée avec prudence.

– Qui est-ce ? lança-t-elle sans ouvrir.

– Padfoot Sniffle, pour vous servir, jeune dame !

Lily relâcha alors son souffle, soulagée. Leurs amis employaient désormais tous des surnoms dont eux seuls pouvaient connaître la signification, servant pour l'occasion également de mot de passe, afin de pouvoir repérer les éventuels Mangemorts imposteurs.

– Lily ? Tu es toujours là ? Le plus beau spécimen mâle du monde sorcier va finir par prendre froid, dehors !

– Bon, très bien, je ne voudrais pas que le plus humble et modeste des sorciers attrape un rhume par ma faute, rit Lily en déverrouillant la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit ainsi sur un Sirius souriant et l'air espiègle, comme à l'accoutumée. Ses cheveux noirs ruisselaient sur sa nuque en raison de la pluie, et il secoua la tête comme un chien pour s'en dépêtrer avant d'entrer.

– Je passais dans le coin alors je viens aux nouvelles… Tu vas bien, Lily ? s'informa-t-il.

– Ça peut aller, répondit cette dernière en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la cuisine. C'est aujourd'hui que James a été convoqué au Bureau des Aurors, tu sais.

– Oui, je m'en suis souvenu, répondit Sirius en prenant place sur une chaise. Il y est donc toujours ?

– Je pense, oui. J'ignore à quelle heure il rentrera. Et je m'inquiète un peu, soupira Lily en s'asseyant à ses côtés. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que ce n'était rien de spécial, mais il était si anxieux…

– Allons, notre Jimmy a toujours été du genre parano, tenta de plaisanter Sirius. Tu verras que quand il rentrera, il sera tout guilleret et te tannera de _t'_être inquiétée !

– C'est bien son style, répondit Lily en souriant. Tu as sans doute raison.

– Ai-je déjà eu tort ? répliqua Sirius en tapotant affectueusement l'épaule de son amie.

A présent, après toutes ces années ensemble à Poudlard, le mariage de James et Lily et la naissance de Harry dont il était le parrain, Sirius considérait Lily comme sa meilleure amie, presque au même titre que James, son grand camarade de toujours. Il fallait dire que les années les avaient rapprochés et Lily était d'ailleurs sa seule amie femme, car les autres filles qu'il avait côtoyées dans sa vie étaient soit de simples copines, soit des femmes de sa famille, ou encore des amantes.

Avec Lily, il pouvait parler, rire, partager. Comme avec James. Il avait un lien très fort avec eux, et ce lien s'était renforcé avec la naissance de Harry.

– Alors, comment va mon bonhomme préféré ? sourit alors Sirius en se dirigeant vers le parc du bébé.

– Il se porte plutôt bien, sourit Lily. Il fait toujours sa sieste, là. C'est un gros dormeur.

– Il a de qui tenir !

– Ah oui ? Tu fais référence à moi ou à James ? interrogea Lily en remontant la petite couverture de Harry sur lui.

– A vrai dire, plutôt à moi ! rit Sirius. C'est mon filleul après tout !

Lily et lui rirent un instant puis restèrent à parler devant le parc du bébé, de choses et d'autres, de Harry, de James, de Poudlard, de leurs amis, de la guerre, de lui, d'elle, de tout et n'importe quoi… Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de discuter rien que tous les deux, sans James, ni leurs autres Maraudeurs, et ils n'en apprécièrent que davantage ce moment.

– Il grandit si vite… murmura Sirius alors qu'ils s'étaient remis à parler de Harry.

– Je sais, sourit Lily.

Sirius avait toujours ce regard nostalgique dès lors qu'il regardait son filleul. Lily y voyait là un certain désir de connaître le même destin un jour, de fonder sa famille…

– Vous avez de la chance, de vous être trouvés, James et toi, dit-il. Rien n'est plus beau que d'avoir trouvé la personne qu'il nous faut et d'avoir fondé une famille… surtout en ces temps.

– Sirius…

Lily posa doucement sa main sur celle de Sirius pour la caresser avec sympathie. A ce contact, Sirius frissonna légèrement.

Sirius se montrait rarement nostalgique, ou même triste, et Lily était consciente du fait qu'elle fût l'une des seules privilégiées à assister à ces moments. Aux yeux de tous, Sirius Black avait toujours été le séducteur, le garçon enjoué et insouciant passant son temps à faire des blagues et à profiter de la vie. Mais derrière cette apparente assurance, il n'en connaissait pas moins des baisses de régimes, bien qu'il ne voulût pas l'admettre. En effet, il ne laissait jamais quiconque entrevoir ses faiblesses, pas même ses meilleurs amis, de crainte de paraître faible. Mais curieusement, il n'avait jamais eu peur de se montrer tel qu'il était à Lily. Le fait qu'elle fût une femme, de plus, la femme de son meilleur ami ainsi que l'une de ses plus vieilles amies avait sans doute influencé cela, et il lui était aisé et naturel de se confier à elle.

– Tu trouveras quelqu'un, Sirius, lui dit Lily d'une voix douce.

– Je sais.

Marquant une pause, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter d'une voix espiègle :

– Mais elle me paraîtra bien fade, à côté de toi !

– Oh, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de blaguer sur les sujets les plus sérieux, répondit Lily en pouffant de rire.

Sirius joignit son rire au sien mais ses yeux n'étaient pas joyeux, et Lily ne se rendit pas compte qu'il riait jaune. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il retrouva son sérieux, et reprit la parole.

– Lily…

– Oui, Sirius ?

– Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais voulu te dire… te demander, plutôt.

– Je t'écoute.

Le sourire de la jeune femme l'encouragea à poursuivre, bien qu'il se sentît quelque peu mal à l'aise.

– Que penses-tu de moi, Lily ?

A cette question, Lily afficha l'air étonné, décontenancée.

– Eh bien, Sirius, en voilà une drôle de question ! Nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps…

– Oui, non, ça d'accord, admit Sirius rapidement. Je voulais dire : que penses-tu de moi, en tant qu'_homme _?

Lily parut hésiter quelques secondes puis retrouva son sourire bienveillant.

– Si c'est par rapport au sujet des femmes, Sirius, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, car…

– Je veux ton avis _à toi_, Lily.

– Eh bien… commença-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Honnêtement Sirius, tu n'as même pas à me poser la question. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de droit, que j'ai toujours trouvé gentil, qui m'a toujours fait rire, amusée, et que j'ai également toujours trouvé… très séduisant.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait énoncé toutes ces choses de son point de vue personnel, mais c'était exactement ce que Sirius avait attendu d'elle. Qu'elle lui dise comme _elle_ le voyait.

Lily se tut alors, attendant la réaction de Sirius qui ne disait plus rien, se contentant de la regarder d'un air pensif. Il allait reprendre la parole lorsque quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Lily pâlit quelque peu, mais la voix de James se fit immédiatement entendre pour la rassurer :

– Godric Cornedrue ! Ouvre, Lily !

Soulagée, Lily alla ouvrir à James, Sirius sur ses talons, semblant légèrement déstabilisé.

– James… ça va ? s'enquit-elle en découvrant le visage de son mari qui pénétrait dans la maison.

– Il faut absolument que je te parle, soupira-t-il.

Puis, découvrant la présence de Sirius dans la pièce, il reprit :

– Que je _vous_ parle.

ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, James avait fini d'exposer la situation à Lily et à Sirius en détaillant ce que Scrimgeour leur avait dit le matin. A la fin de son récit, Lily, qui était parvenue à contenir son calme jusqu'alors, éclata en sanglots. Sirius, à côté d'elle, entreprit de lui caresser l'épaule pour la consoler, mais n'en était pas moins tout aussi abattu, même s'il s'efforçait de faire bonne figure.

– Ils… ils n'ont pas le droit ! hoqueta Lily, en larmes. T'envoyer en mission kamikaze, bon sang… Et ils ont pensé à Harry ?

Ce dernier venait tout justement de se mettre à pleurer dans son parc, comme s'il avait compris de quoi les adultes parlaient.

– Pourquoi toi ? reprit Lily, avec fureur. Nous venons de nous marier, nous avons un bébé… Même si c'est égoïste à dire, ils auraient dû choisir des gens… avec moins de responsabilités !

– Comme moi, murmura Sirius.

A cette réplique, Lily se figea.

– Oh, Sirius, non,… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne pense pas que…

– De toute façon, le problème ne se pose pas, Sirius n'est pas Auror, coupa James. Et personne ne devrait avoir à se sacrifier. Mais… au risque de passer pour un lâche…

Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui pleurait toujours.

– Il y a lui.

Et, posant les yeux sur Lily :

– … et il y a toi.

– James… balbutia Lily. Je ne veux pas… Refuse…

– Je ne peux pas, Lily. J'ai prêté serment au début de ma carrière, et c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi.

– Ça n'est pas juste ! intervint Sirius. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que ce massacre pour arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui ?

– Il y en a une pour ne pas que j'y participe pas, déclara finalement James.

A ces mots, Lily et Sirius retinrent leur souffle.

– Scrimgeour m'en a parlé… commença James. Il m'a dit que pour ne pas être envoyé dans ce genre de mission, il fallait être marié, et avoir au moins deux enfants.

– Pff, comme par hasard, soupira Sirius.

James se tourna alors vers Lily, le regard plein d'espoir.

– La mission n'a pas lieu avant six mois. Alors, si avant la fin de ce laps de temps… tu tombais enceinte…

A ces mots, Lily écarquilla les yeux, et bientôt sa mine surprise se mua en un air affreusement triste et désappointé.

– Oh, James… Tu sais que je ferais tout pour que cela se réalise, et je te donnerai un autre enfant demain si c'était possible, mais… tu sais bien que…

– Je sais…

En effet, quelques mois auparavant, James avait eu un accident durant l'une de ses missions d'Aurors qui avait atteint ses reins et l'avaient, selon les guérisseurs, rendu stérile. Lui et Lily s'étaient alors résignés à l'idée que Harry serait leur unique enfant, et étaient soulagés à l'idée de l'avoir eu avant que l'accident ne survienne.

– Mais… si nous essayons encore, si nous contactons d'autres guérisseurs, à l'étranger peut-être, argumenta James, avec espoir. Peut-être, oui peut-être que ça pourrait marcher… non ?

– James…

– Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

A cet instant, Sirius, bien qu'étant extrêmement proche du couple Potter, sentit que cette conversation devenait trop privée pour lui et décida que le moment était venu de s'en aller. Néanmoins, la nouvelle l'avait accablé et il avait bien l'intention de soutenir James du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son meilleur ami… Une solution existait sûrement… Et il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide.

ooo

Les jours passèrent durant lesquels l'annonce de la nouvelle concernant la mission suicide de James ne cessa de ternir le moral du couple Potter et de Sirius. Nul autre n'était au courant, James préférant attendre avant de l'annoncer officiellement… Il était persuadé que grâce à cette politique des deux enfants, il pourrait échapper à cette mort certaine et rester ainsi auprès de Lily et Harry. Malgré le fait qu'il fût stérile, il continuait à s'accrocher à l'espoir utopique que Lily tomberait enceinte avant la date fatidique.

Aussi, chaque crépuscule à partir du jour où l'annonce était tombée, James et Lily s'aimèrent, du coucher du soleil jusqu'à tard dans la nuit lors des soirées les plus audacieuses. Ils essayèrent avec passion, espoir et amour, de concevoir cet enfant qui pourrait sauver James, qui pourrait _les_ sauver… Aussi, à chaque ébat, alors que le corps de James s'abandonnait en celui de Lily, cette dernière espérait de tout son cœur qu'une vie éclose en elle. Et James y croyait, lui aussi, inébranlable dans sa foi. C'était le seul espoir auquel il pouvait s'accrocher.

Ils étaient également allés consulter des guérisseurs pour savoir si une naissance pouvait être espérée, malgré l'infertilité de James. Ces derniers avaient été clairs sur le fait que James fût considéré comme inapte à concevoir mais il restait néanmoins des chances, même si elles étaient très minces. Des miracles s'étaient déjà vus par le passé, aussi James et Lily s'accrochèrent à cet unique espoir. En effet, compter sur une adoption eût été trop long, et le temps leur était cruellement compté… Lily se mit également à prendre toutes sortes de potions de vieille magie servant à la fertilité, afin d'augmenter leurs chances d'engendrer une vie.

Ils passèrent donc un mois entier ainsi, à s'aimer toutes les nuits comme un jeune couple plein de passion. Cela leur avait permis de retrouver une certaine intimité, un certain désir, après la naissance de Harry qui était encore relativement récente et qui les avait tous deux fatigués plus qu'ils n'auraient pensé, à ajouter à l'angoisse de la guerre qui n'était pas propice à des nuits d'amour serines. Aussi, James et Lily furent heureux de se retrouver enfin, durant ce mois où ils tentèrent de concevoir un enfant. Et après tous ces essais, Lily elle-même avait fini par se persuader que c'était possible, et qu'elle tomberait finalement enceinte…

Mais à la fin du premier mois, le verdict redouté tomba.

– Lily, ouvre la porte, je m'inquiète vraiment ! criait James devant la porte de la salle de bain verrouillée. Je t'entends pleurer Lily, s'il te plaît, ouvre…

Après une attente interminable, ce fut une Lily bouleversée et en larmes qui lui ouvrit finalement la porte.

– Je viens d'avoir mes règles, annonça-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je ne suis pas enceinte…

– Oh…

James accusa le coup mais ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant.

– Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que… tu le sois malgré cela ?

– Non, je me sens parfaitement normale, pleura Lily. Je l'aurais senti, James… Je n'attends pas d'enfant, ça ne marche pas !

James prit sa femme dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il comprenait la tristesse et la frustration qu'elle ressentait, car lui-même en était victime. Un mois durant, ils avaient placé tous leurs espoirs dans cette conception d'enfant qui s'achevait à présent en échec. Ils avaient pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait, avaient espéré, prié, essayé sans relâche aux moments cruciaux… mais rien n'y avait fait. Et à présent, tout ce que les guérisseurs leur avaient dit concernant la quasi impossibilité d'une conception leur explosait au visage.

– Qu'allons-nous faire, James ? murmura Lily toujours dans ses bras, une fois un peu calmée.

– Nous trouverons une solution, lui répondit James en lui caressant les cheveux. Nous réussirons, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, ma Lily…

ooo

Quelques jours, plus tard, Lily, qui avait à présent la certitude de ne pas être enceinte, se trouvait découragée et déprimée. Malgré les insistances de James, elle était certaine que la conception d'un enfant était impossible et qu'ils n'y parviendraient pas. Ils réessayèrent malgré tout, mais tout en étant conscients du fait qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que leurs efforts aboutissent en les quelques mois qu'ils leur restaient. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner, ils devaient tout tenter pour y parvenir…

Tout tenter… Quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Lily lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne portait pas d'enfant, une idée avait commencé à prendre forme dans l'esprit de James. C'était une idée étrange, malsaine et totalement inconvenante, qu'il avait lui-même tenté de chasser de son esprit de prime abord, mais elle s'était imposée, avait insisté… au point qu'il avait ressenti l'envie de l'approfondir. Après tout, penser n'était pas un crime, il en avait bien le droit.

James était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions étranges lorsqu'il rentra à Godric's Hollow, après une nouvelle journée de travail. Les entraînements pour la mission devaient commencer sous peu et il appréhendait de plus en plus cette épreuve. Il devait agir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas laisser Lily veuve et Harry orphelin.

Lorsqu'il fut entré chez lui, il entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine. Il reconnut aisément celles de sa femme et de son meilleur ami. En effet, il vit Lily et Sirius en grande discussion assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de la présence de James, ils turent leur discussion en se tournant vers lui, l'air surexcité.

– James ! s'écria alors Lily en se levant. Sirius vient de me proposer une idée pour que nous puissions avoir un autre enfant !

James s'assit entre eux, leur faisant signe de lui raconter. Après tout, l'idée de Sirius ne pouvait pas être pire que la sienne, qui était une idée aussi géniale qu'inacceptable.

– Nous avons pensé à une simulation de grossesse, commença par expliquer Sirius. L'idée est de mettre un couple attendant un enfant dans la confidence. J'ai appris qu'un membre du ministère, Arthur Weasley, et sa femme, attendent leur septième enfant, qui devrait naître en octobre prochain, soit dans huit mois, ce qui est parfait au niveau des dates. Lily pourrait simuler une grossesse tout ce temps, avec de faux ventres de femme enceinte selon les mois, ce qui, en qualité de futur papa, te dispenserait de cette mission. Au moment de l'accouchement de Mrs Weasley, avec un accord avec eux, vous pourriez lui emprunter l'enfant quelques jours, le temps de prouver à tes supérieurs que tu viens bien de devenir père une seconde fois.

– Et après ? demanda James, peu convaincu. Les parents ne vont pas prêter leur bébé indéfiniment.

– Tes supérieurs viendront sans doute vérifier que le bébé est bien né et te laisseront tranquilles par la suite. De toute façon, la naissance doit avoir lieu dans huit mois, et tu es envoyé dans cinq. Donc tu seras couvert puisqu'au moment de la naissance, la mission aura déjà eu lieu.

– Et s'ils apprennent que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ? En ne voyant plus d'enfant par la suite par exemple ?

– Nous y avons pensé, et vous pourrez dire que le bébé n'a pas vécu, expliqua Sirius. Bien sûr, cela impliquerait des rapports étroits avec des membres de Ste-Mangouste, mais j'ai quelques contacts qui pourraient nous aider.

– Et le couple Weasley ? insista James. Qui vous dit qu'ils accepteront de nous aider ? Je les connais à peine, et Arthur Weasley est un membre du Ministère !

– Son département n'a rien à voir avec le tien, dit Sirius avec calme. Et je connais leur réputation. Ce sont des personnes admirables et très généreuses, qui ont déjà protégé des Moldus pendant la guerre.

– Et avec six enfants, tu crois qu'ils accepteront de prendre un tel risque ?

James soupira. Il appréciait le mal que s'était donné Sirius pour trouver une solution, mais il lui fallait reconnaître que son idée était dangereuse, et surtout très compliquée. Cela impliquait de nombreuses personnes extérieures et beaucoup de mensonges. Il leur faudrait simuler de nombreuses choses difficiles, comme une grossesse, la mort d'un enfant et mêler des guérisseurs et toute une famille à cette histoire… Non, James refusait de leur faire prendre de tels risques à tous et il n'hésita pas à le faire savoir à Sirius et Lily.

A son refus, Lily soupira avec désespoir.

– Mais alors, qu'allons-nous faire, James ? Mis à part espérer que je tombe enceinte en quelques cinq mois, il n'y a aucune autre solution.

James prit alors son courage à deux mains et décida de leur confier _son_ idée. Il était certain que Lily serait choquée et refuserait. Mais il devait essayer. Cette idée était malsaine et immorale, mais c'était la plus simple pour parvenir à leurs fins. Elle n'impliquerait aucune personne étrangère et aucun mensonge. Juste un accord entre eux trois…

– Il y en a une autre, commença James d'une voix rauque.

– Laquelle ? s'exclamèrent Lily et Sirius en chœur.

– … mais elle ne va pas vous plaire, prévint-il.

– Dis toujours ! l'encouragea Sirius.

– Il faut que Lily tombe enceinte, dit James. C'est moi qui suis stérile mais Lily est toujours parfaitement apte à avoir des enfants.

Il s'interrompit une minute. La suite n'allait pas être facile à annoncer.

– Alors pour préserver notre famille, je suis prêt à tout… Même à ce que cet enfant ne soit pas de moi, dit-il enfin en un souffle.

Sirius et Lily se regardèrent alors, l'air choqué.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Lily. Mais enfin, James, c'est… c'est… hors de question ! Comment peux-tu me demander cela ?

– Je sais que c'est dur à entendre et crois-moi, ça a été encore plus dur à dire, soupira James. Mais j'y pense depuis quelques temps et cela me semble être l'idée la plus efficace, même si elle implique…

– … perdre mon honneur et détruire notre couple ! acheva Lily qui paraissait furieuse. James, vraiment, comment peux-tu me demander… de coucher avec un autre si tu m'aimes ?

– C'est justement _parce que_ je t'aime ! fit valoir James, désespéré. Je préfère te savoir enceinte d'un autre plutôt que de mourir et ne plus jamais te revoir. Et si nous sommes clairs dès le départ sur ce… rapport, il n'y aura pas d'ambiguïté. Ce sera… du business, rien d'autre.

Lily se radoucit mais semblait prête à fondre en larmes.

– James…

– Cela me fait mal de te demander ça, Lily, soupira James. Et ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur…

Il se prit le visage dans les mains. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière.

– Je suis navré de vous demander ça… conclut-il d'une voix éteinte.

A ces mots, Sirius, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, se leva.

– Comment ça… _vous_ demander ça ? répéta-t-il, effrayé à l'idée de comprendre.

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais confier… ceci, à n'importe qui, répondit James en se tournant vers lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Sirius… Nous sommes frères, n'est-ce pas ? Frères de cœur jusqu'à la mort, et nous nous sommes promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre.

– Oui… confirma Sirius, la gorge sèche.

– Alors c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi… murmura James, ses yeux fixés sur les siens. Plus que je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin, car il en va de ma vie, de ma famille… J'ai _besoin_ que tu fasses cela pour moi, Sirius.

Sirius semblait interdit, proie à une stupéfaction mêlé d'une grande gêne. Il paraissait incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Lily, de son côté, paraissait au comble du choc.

– James, _non_ ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Sirius est ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas lui demander ça ! Il ne doit pas être mêlé à ça.

– James et moi nous sommes promis de toujours prendre soin l'un de l'autre, lui répondit Sirius d'une voix lointaine. Il… sait que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais… poursuivit-il en se tournant vers James. Lily est _ta_ femme, James.

Ce dernier soupira. Leur réaction était tout à fait celle qu'il avait escomptée et il ne s'était guère attendu à mieux ; il en aurait même été déçu. Mais son prochain argument allait peut-être fonctionner…

– Mais vous avez toujours été proches, toi et Lily, rappela James à son ami. C'est même toi qui nous as présentés, Sirius, et j'ose même me souvenir d'une petite relation en Quatrième année.

– Ce n'était qu'un flirt ! s'empourpra Lily. Et bien avant le début de notre relation. Tu le sais parfaitement, James ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre Sirius et moi…

Lily se sentit bizarre en prononçant ces paroles. Rien de sérieux… C'était vrai, mais pourtant, elle s'était toujours sentie attirée, d'une certaine manière, par Sirius. Mais elle aimait James… Et jamais elle ne le trahirait !

– Je sais, Lily, la rassura James. Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est juste que… cela pourrait être plus facile s'il y a entre vous…

Il se racla la gorge. Parler ainsi lui était terriblement douloureux.

– … une certaine… attraction. Je me trompe ?

Ni Lily ni Sirius ne répondirent quoi que ce soit. Sirius devait bien admettre que Lily était la seule femme qui l'avait toujours compris, la seule pour laquelle il éprouvait un respect réel et qui représentait tout ce qu'il recherchait chez le sexe opposé, mais… elle restait Lily, la femme de son meilleur ami. Aussi s'était-il toujours refusé à ces idées romanesques et n'aurait jamais rien tenté, car il tenait à James plus qu'à n'importe quoi. Alors entendre aujourd'hui de sa propre bouche qu'il voulait que sa femme et lui… C'était complètement fou…

– James… soupira-t-il. C'est immoral.

– Mais c'est la seule solution, répliqua James avec douceur. Personne n'aura à mentir. Ce bébé aura été conçu ici, dans notre lit conjugal. Personne ne le saura, exceptés nous…

– Mais… et nous deux ? murmura Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

– Et ce sera pour moi que vous le ferez. Il n'y aura pas de conséquences, je vous le promets. Ni entre toi et moi, Lily, ni entre Sirius et moi. Je considérerais seulement que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Cela ne peut avoir de l'importance que si on en donne.

Sirius hocha la tête avec lenteur mais ne répondait pas. Parler avant Lily eut été à ses yeux le pire des irrespects. Cette dernière semblait bouleversée.

– Lily… reprit alors James en prenant le visage de sa femme entre ses mains. Je suis conscient que je te demande quelque chose de totalement fou, d'irresponsable et d'immoral, mais il n'y a aucune solution. Je suis stérile, et c'est ainsi. La seule qui peut nous donner un enfant, c'est _toi_… Et un enfant de Sirius serait un honneur. Je l'ai nommé témoin de notre mariage et parrain de Harry parce qu'il fait parti de notre famille, et que si je disparais, je voudrais qu'il prenne soin de vous. Et c'est dans la même perspective que je lui demande cela aujourd'hui. Pour _nous_.

Lily fondit alors en larmes, comme si c'en était trop pour elle.

– Je t'aime, Lily, murmura James en l'attirant dans ses bras. Cela ne changera jamais. Et c'est ta décision. Si tu refuses, nous n'en reparlerons jamais, je te le promets.

James coula alors un regard vers Sirius et ils se comprirent instantanément, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. James sut alors que Sirius acceptait et attendait sur Lily.

– D'a… d'accord… balbutia enfin Lily. Si je le fais, c'est pour _toi_, James. Pour Harry. Pour nous.

– Je sais… murmura James en l'embrassant. Je sais… Merci, mon amour… Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela représente pour moi…

Lily se tourna alors vers Sirius, le regard appréhensif.

– Je suis d'accord aussi, répondit ce dernier d'une voix très calme. Ce sera ainsi, James. Puisque c'est la seule solution.

– J'ai une condition, déclara Lily.

Les deux hommes de tournèrent vers elle.

– Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Lily, répondit James.

– Tu veux que je fasse un enfant avec Sirius ici même, dans notre lit.

– Oui, confirma James, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

– Alors tu y seras aussi.

Ce fut au tour de James d'être pris au dépourvu. Il était tellement surpris qu'il craignait de ne pas avoir bien compris.

– Co… comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

– J'aurai ce rapport… avec vous deux, en même temps, déclara Lily d'une voix vacillante, mais déterminée.

Sirius et James se regardèrent, abasourdis. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé, certes, mais de là à partager une femme… de cette façon…

– Lily, intervint James. Je sais que c'est déjà difficile et gênant pour tous les trois, alors nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller si loin…

– Il ne s'agit pas de rendre les choses plus dures, argua Lily. C'est plutôt… symbolique. Je veux pouvoir être honnête en disant que cet enfant est le tien, James, je ne veux pas mentir. Alors de la sorte, même si c'est avec Sirius que je conçois cet enfant, il sera né de notre rapport à tous les deux, de notre amour.

James soupira mais hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

– Dans le plus profond respect envers nous trois, bien entendu, acheva-t-elle avec douceur.

– C'est comme tu le souhaites, Lily, dit enfin Sirius, marquant ainsi son accord également.

Sur ces paroles, tremblante et apeurée, Lily sortit pour s'en retirer dans leur chambre, à elle et James. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle retira ses vêtements, un à un, d'une main qu'elle sentait moite et flageolante. Elle avait peur, elle ignorait où cela allait mener et surtout, si cela allait déboucher sur la conception tant espérée. S'ils prenaient plus de temps pour y réfléchir, ils trouveraient sans doute un tas de raison de renoncer à cette solution folle, aussi préféra-t-elle ne plus penser, afin de ne pas prendre le risque de changer d'avis.

Une fois tapis sous les draps, entièrement nue, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attendit. Ce fut James qui le premier vint la rejoindre dans la chambre. En le voyant, Lily se sentit rassurée et déterminée. James l'enveloppa d'un regard plein d'amour en venant se couler sous les draps auprès d'elle, après avoir à son tour retiré ses lunettes et ses vêtements.

Il se coucha alors sur le dos en attirant Lily sur lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors tandis que leurs mains venaient épouser le corps de l'autre. Les hanches de Lily emboîtèrent celles de James tandis que ce dernier couvrait son dos, ses cheveux roux, ses cuisses, son corps entier de caresses enivrantes. Lily soupira d'aise lorsqu'il fût en elle et que leur danse frénétique leur fit tout oublier, rien d'autre ne comptant en cet instant. Lily connut le paroxysme du plaisir quelques secondes avant James qui ne cessa de couvrir ses lèvres, ses joues et son cou de baisers.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Sirius qui entra timidement dans la chambre à son tour. James et Lily, s'embrassant toujours dans le lit, s'aperçurent à peine de son entrée. Lily n'était plus gênée. Elle aimait James… Elle n'aimait que lui.

Sirius, lui, semblait embarrassé de se trouver là, comme le témoignait son visage cramoisi. James se tourna vers son ami et faillit rire devant son air réservé, lui d'habitude si sûr de lui. Néanmoins, il eut la décence de se retenir et se détacha alors légèrement de Lily.

Sirius s'assit alors du côté opposé du lit, en évitant de les regarder, et commença à retirer sa chemise à son tour. Il avait peur. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela allait être si difficile. Avec James à quelques mètres d'eux. L'angoisse l'envahissait au point que ses doigts étaient incapables d'ouvrir tous les boutons de sa chemise, et au moment où il allait perdre patience, il sentit une main douce se poser sur son torse. Il tourna la tête et découvrit le visage de Lily. Son regard vert était à la fois grave et doux et lui inspira confiance. Sans mot dire, il la laissa le dévêtir. Ses mains étaient tendres et ses gestes lents, sans aucun signe de méfiance ni de réticence.

Nu à son tour, Sirius s'allongea sur le côté, Lily en face de lui. Il prit alors l'initiative de lui caresser la joue, se disant que ce serait un bon début afin de laisser son corps et son esprit s'accoutumer à l'idée que Lily et lui étaient sur le point de faire l'amour. La peau de la jeune femme était chaude et agréable, aussi la main de Sirius quitta-t-elle sa joue pour glisser sur ses épaules, son ventre et enfin, ses hanches. Hésitant, Sirius osa enfin un regard vers James. Ce dernier se trouvait toujours allongé de l'autre côté du lit, derrière Lily, et le regard encourageant et reconnaissant qu'il lui lança mit finalement Sirius en confiance.

Sirius décida alors de s'abandonner totalement à ce qui s'offrait à lui en cet instant, sans réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur tous ses autres sens, et sentit alors les cheveux de Lily, puis sa main, se poser sur son torse qu'elle se mit à caresser avec lenteur et volupté. Elle sentait bon, d'un arôme sucré et féminin qu'il avait souvent senti sur elle… mais jamais d'aussi près. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'en ce moment…

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens en la serrant plus étroitement contre lui et leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin pour leur premier baiser. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques bisous maladroits de jeunes adolescents qu'ils avaient pu échanger, des années auparavant. Ce fut un baiser profond, sensuel et intense qu'ils partagèrent là, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, Sirius entoura Lily de ses bras et effleura son intimité de sa main, timidement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de confiance et de fougue, pour une caresse pleine de sensualité qui fit gémir la jeune femme.

Les yeux toujours clos, toujours à demi penché vers Lily, il entra en elle. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir en crispant davantage ses bras autour de son dos avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de jais de Sirius. Allant et venant alors ainsi, son corps collé à celui de Lily, Sirius mit plusieurs minutes avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux afin de regarder James. Il découvrit celui-ci caressant avec douceur le dos et les épaules de Lily, qui s'abandonnait toujours dans les bras de Sirius.

Lily haletait, dans un sentiment de doux émoi, sentant les bras de son mari lui caresser le dos tandis que son ami lui faisait l'amour avec douceur. Elle ressentait davantage d'émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru en éprouver. C'était sans doute l'expérience la plus étrange et la plus extraordinaire de sa vie entière.

Tout se poursuivit ainsi durant un moment, dans une union de parfaite harmonie, entre respect et sensualité pour ces trois corps animés du même espoir et, en cet instant, du même désir fou. Lorsque tout prit fin au moment où Sirius gémit à son tour dans les bras de Lily, tous trois s'écroulèrent sur le lit, essoufflés, silencieux.

Ils demeurèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, les yeux clos, allongés sur le grand lit, sans mot dire, sans un geste. Chacun se demandait ce que pensaient les autres et nul n'osait bouger en premier. Finalement, après quelques minutes, les pleurs de Harry provenant de la chambre à côté les forcèrent à sortir de leur torpeur.

– Laissez, je vais aller voir mon filleul, déclara Sirius en se levant avant d'enfiler ses vêtement à la hâte.

Sirius profita donc de cette occasion pour quitter le lit le premier. Après tout, c'était la chambre du couple Potter, et il considérait comme normal de les laisser seuls à présent que… _l'affaire_ avait été conclue, et sa part effectuée.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Harry, Sirius s'approcha du petit lit et souleva précautionneusement le petit garçon avant de le bercer dans ses bras. Il réalisait à peine qu'il venait peut-être d'engendrer un enfant. Un bébé qui serait le demi-frère ou la demi-sœur de Harry. Un bébé qui serait l'enfant de James et de Lily, celui de Lily et de lui-même… Leur enfant à tous les trois…

Après avoir bercé Harry quelques instants, Sirius retourna discrètement devant la chambre du couple. Il y découvrit James et Lily, toujours allongés dans leur lit et s'embrassant passionnément. James s'aperçut du regard de son ami sur eux et ne lui lança qu'un seul regard dans lequel Sirius put lire beaucoup de choses. De l'amitié. Du respect. De la reconnaissance. Sirius lui adressa alors un sourire avant de tourner les talons, d'attraper sa veste et de quitter la maison, le cœur et l'esprit encore tout embrumés de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

ooo

Lily ne tomba pas enceinte à la suite de cela, et jamais plus elle, James ou Sirius, ne retentèrent l'expérience ou ne reparlèrent de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. James avait eu raison ; rien n'avait changé. Lui et Sirius restaient des meilleurs amis, des frères de cœur, et Lily restait son âme sœur. Et entre Lily et Sirius, ce rapport avait été comme un simple fantasme, un rêve romanesque qui s'effaçait déjà et paraissait lointain, et auquel ils s'efforçaient de ne plus penser.

A peine quelques jours après que Lily eût découvert qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, James reçut une nouvelle bouleversante du ministère. En effet, la mission kamikaze n'aurait finalement pas lieu, car elle ne répondait pas à toutes les règles de sécurité concernant la protection des secteurs et des civils et donc, jugée trop dangereuse pour la population, elle avait été annulée. Lily n'en voulut pas à James de l'avoir poussée à coucher avec Sirius pour rien, étant trop heureuse de savoir que son mari n'allait pas mourir. Curieusement, cette expérience avait renforcé leur amour et leur désir d'être toujours ensemble. James avait compris qu'il ne supporterait jamais de perdre Lily, et Lily, de son côté, avait réalisé ce fantasme omniprésent concernant ses vieilles amours pour Sirius, pour finalement se rendre compte que James était le véritable homme de sa vie. Sirius, lui, restait seul, et cette aventure l'avait rendu encore plus proche, voire dépendant, du couple Potter, ses amis de toujours…

Le bonheur qui s'annonçait alors fut hélas de courte durée, comme si le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur ces trois âmes. En effet, James et Lily moururent de la main de Voldemort huit mois plus tard, le jour même de la naissance de la fille Weasley. Sirius, lui, fut envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban, injustement accusé des meurtres à cause de leur traître d'ami Peter Pettigrow. Et le petit Harry devenu orphelin fut envoyé vivre chez un oncle et une tante moldus.

Ainsi s'acheva cette histoire, cette relation si particulière qui exista entre James et Sirius, James et Lily, Lily et Sirius et que personne ne devait jamais connaître. En effet, même une fois libre, Sirius ne la raconta jamais à quiconque, la gardant comme un trésor précieux et trop personnel pour être confié…

Elle resterait pour toujours enfouie dans sa seule mémoire, doux et étrange secret du passé.

_Leur_ secret.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà… J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire :) Elle m'a été inspirée par la relation d'un certain couple médiéval que vous aurez peut-être reconnu ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente de l'avoir rédigée car il y a pas mal de temps que l'envie d'écrire quelque chose de ce genre me travaillait… Maintenant c'est chose faite :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis car c'est ma première fic dans ce genre et également la première depuis pas mal de temps… Sur ce, à bientôt j'espère ! xxx_


End file.
